Desde Que Te Conozco
by Kristine Lovegood
Summary: Bella y Edward llevan siendo mejores amigos desde los 9 años. Ella está enamorada de él, él sale con todas. ¿Podrá algo cambiar entre ellos? Todos humanos. One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de S.M. LA historia sí es mía._

**BellaPOV**_  
_

Edward y yo. Los mejores amigos por siempre. Aún recuerdo cuando teníamos nueve años y nos conocimos…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-¡Hola Bells!_

_-¡Hola Allie!- Dijo mi mejor amiga desde hace un año._

_-Te quiero presentar a mi hermano mellizo, ven aquí._

_-¿A tu hermano? ¿Y por que no lo conocía antes?_

_-Pues porque estaba en Chicago haciendo un curso avanzado de piano._

_-Ah, debe de ser bueno…_

_-Sip. ¡Vamos!_

_Entramos en la casa y ahí estaba el chico más guapo que jamás había visto._

_-Hola, soy Edward, hermano de Alice._

_-Y-yo soy Bella- dije sonrojada_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Desde ése momento quedé prendada de él. Pero con 15 el empezó a salir con chicas. Él era sumamente atractivo; alto, musculoso lo justo. Ojos como esmeraldas, pelo cobrizo despeinado y su sonrisa torcida me aceleraba el pulso.

Yo, en cambio, me veía absolutamente normal. Aunque eso no me libraba de los chicos-plaga que andaban detrás de mí. Su presidente, Mike Newton. Ugh.

Tenía asumido que nunca tendría una oportunidad con Edward, sin embargo desde el momento en que nos conocimos nos hicimos mejores amigos. Hasta compartíamos taquilla…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-Hola Edward, ¿ya tienes nueva taquilla?- dije mientras guardaba mis cosas en mi casillero asignado._

_-Ése es el problema, no quedan libres._

_-Oh, pues quédate con la mía._

_-¿En serio? ¿Y tu qué?_

_-La compartiremos._

_-Vale.- sonrió y fué a por sus cosas._

_Llegó con una pila de libros, su mochila y un papel dado la vuelta. Supuse que sería una carta de alguna de sus 'chicas'. Pero la pegó en la puerta de la taquilla. Y vi lo que era. Una preciosa foto nuestra abrazados el día que descubrimos nuestro prado, felices y rodeados de flores, con 13 años._

_-¿Y eso?- No pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi cara._

_-La tenía en mi taquilla del año pasado. ¿Quieres que la quite?_

_-No, no, me encanta._

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Desde entonces no volvimos a tener cada uno su casillero.

Las chicas con las que salía eran guapas, altas, rubias… Pero no duraban. Y él me contaba todo.

Me dolía. Odiaba ver cómo se besaba con otra. Por eso me encerraba en el baño cada vez que le veía con alguna de ellas. Acurrucada, agarrándome el pecho, pues notaba como me rompía por dentro.

Tengo 18 años. Ahora soy más alta, con el pelo más largo, facciones perfeccionadas. Me veo mejor.

Y Edward, cada día más perfecto. Hace dos meses que está con Tanya Denali, capitana de las animadoras. Y me duele muchísimo, como nunca. Pero lo oculto.

Una mañana estaba yo caminando por el instituto cuando encontré a Edward sólo, sentado en el piso contra nuestra taquilla. Se agarraba el pecho con los brazos. La cara estaba encerrada entre sus piernas. Su postura me recordaba a cuando me encerraba en el baño. Estaba triste.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué te pasa?

Levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos. Parecía a punto de llorar.

-Oh, vamos fuera- Le tomé la mano y lo llevé al jardín del instituto. Nos sentamos en la hierba.

-Edward, ven, cuéntame.

-Vi a Tanya besándose con James…- En ese momento sentí ganas tremendas de matar a Tanya. ¿Cómo le podía hacer eso a la mejor persona que pisó este planeta?

-Ven aquí, desahógate.

Me abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Lágrimas silenciosas que se convirtieron en sollozos.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí, horas, quizá. No me importaba. Sólo estábamos él y yo, su cara en mi hombro, la mía en su pelo. Meciéndonos suavemente, abrazados.

-Lo siento, soy horrible. No tenías por que aguantarme. Te he estropeado la camiseta.

-No importa, no te arrepientas. Siempre estaré aquí, contigo. Para todo.- y era verdad. Su dolor era mi dolor. Ahora lo entendía.

-Gracias- suspiró- Te quiero, Bella.

-Y yo a ti, tonto- besé una lágrima que caía silenciosa por su mejilla.

-No Bella, no me entiendes- me tomó la cara con las manos. Le miré, extrañada- Te amo, desde que te vi con nueve años. Desde que miré tus ojos chocolate. Desde que te conozco. Todas esas con las que estuve eran para darte celos. Intento fallido. Pensé que si salía con alguien más tiempo te fijarías en mí. Tanya me gustaba, pero es de ti de quien estoy enamorado. Aunque no lo comprendía. Hasta ahora. Todos esos intentos de celarte fueron por que te quería. Siento que me vieras llorar, pero no era por ella. Era porque me di cuenta de que te amaba, te amaba, no te quería, y me di cuenta de que no me correspondías. Pero necesito decírtelo. Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan, con todo mi corazón- Una lágrima se me escapó- No, no llores- limpió la lágrima con sus labios.

-No sé que te hizo pensar que te hizo pensar que no te correspondo, Edward Anthony Cullen. Me moría de celos. Y lloro de alegría, pues yo también te amo. Con toda mi alma.

Aquello bastó. Los labios de Edward estuvieron sobre los míos. Se amoldaban a la perfección. El beso fue tierno y dulce. Pero tuvimos que separarnos. _Maldita falta de aire…_

Pegó su frente a la mía mientras respirábamos agitadamente.

-Te amo.

-Para siempre.

Y sellamos la promesa con un beso mucho más apasionado.

…

_**Antes de nada, que sepáis que NO odio a Tanya. No entiendo que hizo para ser siempre la puta de las historias, la odiada. Mi única razón por la que la puse con ese papel en mi historia es porque no soporto imaginar a Edward con Lauren o Jessica. Eks.  
**_

_**Ahora sí ¿Os gustó?**_

_**Es otra locura de mi cabecilla loca ^^**_

_**Besoo !**_

_**Kriss.**_

_**Una autora se alimenta de… ¡Reviews! **_


End file.
